


К вопросу о внешней политике

by medb



Series: Путем Неизбежности [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда заранее не предскажешь, к каким последствиям могут привести отказы монархам соседних стран.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о внешней политике

Запах жасмина в прохладном, немного сыром ночном воздухе казался особенно сильным. За раздвинутыми фусума в саду были видны невысокие кусты, густо усыпанные мелкими белыми цветами.  
Точно такой же легкий цветочный аромат исходил от волос мага. Курогане ткнулся носом в чуть влажные светлые пряди, вдохнул полной грудью и на выдохе издал низкий утробный рык. Слизнул солоноватые капли пота с доверчиво подставленного горла и сделал резкий толчок. Маг под ним напрягся и мелко задрожал, со свистом хватая воздух широко распахнутым ртом, искушая вновь поцеловать искусанные, темно-вишневые губы. Курогане несильно прикусил пульсирующую вену на шее, чем вызвал короткий задыхающийся смешок, провел ладонями по липкой горячей коже на боках, с неудовольствием отметив, что по-прежнему может пересчитать все ребра на ощупь – бестолковый маг настаивал, что жара совсем лишила его аппетита, и отказывался нормально питаться…  
Фай выгнулся, уперся пятками ему в поясницу, и все мысли словно ветром выдуло из головы Курогане. Он крепко стиснул пальцы на тонкой талии – до сих пор так странно было ощущать левой рукой только давление и напряжение, но не тепло или холод – сильно двинул бедрами, погружаясь глубоко, до самого основания…  
И резко перевернулся на спину, перекатился, увлекая мага за собой, почти не ощутив его веса у себя на груди. Фай, высокий и долговязый, казался необыкновенно легким, его тонкие кости, возможно, даже были полыми, как у птицы – Курогане до сих пор не до конца был уверен, что анатомия мага сполна соответствовала человеческой.  
В изголовье футона, где мгновение назад находилась шея Фая, с глухим стуком вонзился короткий арбалетный болт.  
Заволокшая глаза мага блаженная дымка бесследно рассеялась, он покосился на дрожавшее оперение и беззвучно вздохнул. Курогане крепче стиснул ладони на его талии, приподнялся, целуя в уголок губ, и снова с низким раздраженным ворчанием перекатился до самой стены, так, что Фай опять оказался сверху.  
Предчувствие, как всегда, не обмануло.  
В пол вонзились еще два болта.  
Маг с грациозной плавностью вскочил на ноги, отпрянул в сторону и вскинул руку, чертя заклинание прямо в воздухе. Петля из голубоватого света обхватила за ногу темный силуэт на стене, резко дернула вниз и протащила через сад. Ночную тишину прорезал отрывистый болезненный крик.  
То, что им пришлось так резко разъединиться, вызвало определенный дискомфорт, и Курогане досадливо поморщился, подхватывая с подставки меч, стряхнул ножны и стремительно бросился к подозрительно тихим кустам жасмина.  
Через пару секунд оба наемника были беспомощно распростерты на полу. Низкорослые, темноглазые, недоверчиво-испуганные и настороженные.  
Фай, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, выпрямился и задумчиво постучал указательным пальцем по припухшим губам, протянув:  
– Третье покушение за месяц, Куро-сама. Кажется, император Чжунго хочет что-то нам сказать.  
Его белая кожа почти светилась в лунном свете и казалась холодной на вид, и капли пота на ней сверкали искрами.  
– Да неужели? – проворчал Курогане, чувствуя, как зарождается где-то в висках головная боль.  
Не спуская взгляда с застывших наемников, он наугад подхватил с пола кимоно – похоже, свое собственное – и решительно пихнул Фаю.  
– Прикройся, – буркнул воин и тут же, не полагаясь на обычную безответственность мага, плотно укутал его в легкую прохладную ткань.  
Пару месяцев назад император соседней страны посватался к Томойо, явно ведомый желанием заполучить власть над могущественной жрицей. Разумеется, вместо этого он получил вежливый, но решительный отказ со стороны Аматерасу – и куда менее вежливый от имени лично Курогане, как персонального телохранителя принцессы.  
Судя по всему, к отказам император не привык. Сначала на Курогане во время патрулирования границы напал целый отряд наемников. Потом Томойо получила письмо с завуалированными угрозами. После чего одинокий убийца совершил покушение на Фая в старом храмовом саду.  
И наконец – эти двое.  
Маг с царственным видом закутался в кимоно, как в расшитую золотом императорскую накидку, окинул неудачливых наемников пристальным взглядом и намеренно продемонстрировал в улыбке вытянувшиеся клыки:  
– Куро-сама, можно, я выпью из них всю кровь?  
Курогане в ответ громко фыркнул и нахмурился.  
После того, как к нему вместе с похищенным глазом вернулись магические силы, вампирская сущность в теле Фая усмирилась и затаилась где-то глубоко – но он не упускал возможности при случае о ней напомнить.  
Наемники, которые, разумеется, не знали, что маг может пить кровь только одного человека, стремительно побледнели и попытались отползти с дружным паническим воплем:  
– Убери от нас своего ручного демона!!!  
Разумеется, именно в этот момент на шум явился отряд дворцовой стражи во главе с Сомой.  
Она окинула взглядом обнаженного Курогане с мечом наперевес, хихикавшего в рукав Фая, двух перепуганных незнакомцев, поломанные кусты жасмина… со вздохом провела ладонью по лицу сверху вниз и коротко приказала:  
– Уберите этих.  
Через пару минут единственным напоминанием о покушении остались арбалетные болты в полу.  
Маг бесшумно приблизился, провел самыми кончиками холодных пальцев по левому плечу Курогане, где очевидным шрамом выделялась граница между настоящей кожей и искусственной, и с улыбкой начал:  
– А знаешь, Томойо-чан ведь как раз говорила, что прежний посол отказывается возвращаться в Чжунго, утверждает, что его здоровье больше не выдержит тамошний климат и политическую ситуацию…  
– Нет, – решительно оборвал воин. Подумал было отойти в сторону, но сдался, убрал меч в ножны, вернул на подставку и, скользнув ладонями за полы распахнутого кимоно, сжал упругие ягодицы мага.  
Фай по-детски надул губы:  
– Но Куро-рин! Мы ведь явно засиделись на месте! Мы же привыкли путешествовать!  
Курогане выразительно закатил глаза, прижался своим лбом ко лбу мага и раздраженно пробормотал:  
– Знал бы, сколько от тебя будет проблем…  
– Не стал бы брать меня с собой? – с готовностью продолжил Фай, но в его широкой беспечной улыбке на мгновение мелькнула слишком знакомая неуверенность.  
Курогане вздохнул, внезапно ощутив свинцовую усталость, крепче сжал ладони и, грудью чувствуя, как неровно бьется чужое сердце, признался:  
– Переодел бы женщиной и женился. Чтоб официально. Тогда бы ко мне при дворе было меньше вопросов, а тебе бы пришлось меня слушаться.  
Светлые ресницы на мгновение изумленно распахнулись, а потом Фай искренне, легко рассмеялся, обнял его за шею и выдохнул:  
– Думаешь, из меня бы вышла хорошая жена?  
– Отвратительная, – без доли сомнения ответил Курогане, целуя пахнущие жасмином светлые пряди.  
И с неохотой подумал, что, возможно, перспектива стать послом – не такая уж плохая идея.

 

_15 августа 2012_


End file.
